


Details

by TWE



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWE/pseuds/TWE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive is slowly coming to the realisation that the details are not enough...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

It was at times like this, where the detail was important, that he couldn’t bring any back to his memory. He couldn’t remember any words said to him, or the tickle of hair on his skin like normal. He couldn’t remember how his breath felt on his skin nor could his body remember and reproduce the reaction of the goosebumps travelling along his spine.

 

But he could remember the smell of freshly crushed lilies that were so intrinsically him, and he could remember a set of two long and thin hands covered in perfect and crisp cotton gloves. They came at him from the darkness, or held the light. They were holding him, they were protecting him. They were cooking for him or serving him.

 

Ciel’s knees sunk into the soft velvet bedspread, then stretched out his right hand to balance. There were nights he just couldn’t help himself, much like tonight, trying to recall the look in an eye or the way the breeze moved through or snow clung to hair. It was always perfection when he watched it happen, but never perfect in his recall.

 

His small left hand curled around his growing length. As puberty began to change him, these nights became more and more common. His thumb ran over the tip and he mewled, hips rocking forward pushing himself more into his own hands.

 

He stuttered a breath when those gloved hands reached and touched him, the reaction on his skin following the fingertip sent a cold shiver down his back to settle in his belly above his growing need. The other carded through his hair and stroked down his neck like they would a cat or other pathetic animal he was trying to sway.

 

The Earl’s breathing quickened again as that same gloved hand that was on his neck moved around to his face, cupping his cheek and forcing his gaze up to the black that surrounded him. He felt as if he were on display, or in a spotlight for someone else’s pleasure other than this being for himself. He could easily imagine eyes beyond the black catching his own without him being able to see in return and the idea set his nerves ablaze.

 

A soft, almost innocent moan punctured the darkness and his senses until Ciel realised he’d made the sound himself as the gloved thumb stroked over his rose petal lips. The boy was panting now, but he still managed to find enough thought to use his teeth on the glove tip, pulling the cotton away to reveal the flawless hands with black polish on the fingers.

 

“The other one,” He called to the darkness. “Touch me….”

 

Somehow beyond what he could see he could feel the Cheshire smile and the reaction in the bond. The length in his own hand was hard now, the knot in his stomach twisting the tension tighter as his hips rocked himself harder into his unskilled hands.

 

The gloveless hand didn’t disappoint. As the bare one stroked down his spine to the young master’s still creamy bubble of ass, the other hand stroked the other side of the boy’s face, only to earn a more desperate bite to try and get those hands naked on him.

 

He made a show of spitting the glove to the side, and the sweat from his physical reactions kept the hair clung to his cheeks as he searched desperately for more from the dark. The mark in his eye desperate to cast a shadow on anything more than the hands.

 

A sharp cry pierced the rhythmic panting as perfect fingers found too hard nipples and forced the little length to weep at being brought so close to completion. Those hands taken too soon from those nipples and stroking down his body.

 

One hand replaced his own on his own length, the other somehow wet sinking inside his body. The surprised gasp didn’t come from the actual moves of those hands, or the sudden increase in texture and size. It didn’t come from the fact that he was now leaking and one touch away from finally reaching his release.

 

The surprise came from the fact that he called for Sebastian with the utmost want, and that his body had filled in what his mind could not. The perfect fingertip found the place inside him and sent him falling so hard over the edge he didn’t even notice when he was no longer on his hands and knees and instead curled in a ball much like a kitten beside the small puddle of his own climax.

 

The small puffs of breath gave his too hot body in the too cold room pins and needles as he regained his senses. He reached for one of the gloves, unable to find them and was desperately disappointed when his brain logically told him that he’d only imagined the touch.

 

For a moment there was a Devil in the details.

 

He just had to admit now that he wanted the Devil.


End file.
